naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kages
Hokage: Hitomi Uchiha: Hitomi was born unto the well known Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure. He was an only child growing up and had been shown his powers by his father. His mother wasn't around much when he was a child as she was the one with ties to the higher ups in the village. Hitomi had grown up as a ninja in a village that had outcast them. A village that warranted power through sheer monetary influence. Hitomi had only wanted one thing in his entire life and this was to be a normal kid and have fun like the rest of the kids in the village. However, he never got that and had been forced into marrige with a woman who was the daughter of the wealthiest man in the village. At the age of twenty he had been sworn in as the ninth Hokage of Konohagakure due to his new father in law's gartuity. Hitomi knew that he was not the best ninja in the entire fire country, but he wanted to do all he could for the village. Many people now believe him an unfit leader. He strives everyday to proove them wrong, but sadly some of them have already made up their minds permanantly. Tsuchikage: Beniko Kamizuru: Beniko was kind of an odd kid growing up, as he was always known to be playing with bees. You see Beniko is from the once great Kamizuru clan of Iwagakure. His family had actually babied him a lot and he is kind of a whiner when it came to not getting his way. His parents were well off and they liked to show as such. They did this by buying him anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it. To be truly honest he was a spoiled brat. The years had passed well for him as he had been in the lap of luxury. When he came of the age of twenty five he saw that the Tsuchikage position had been vacated. He wasn't a ninja, but he wanted it and Beniko gets what Beniko wants. Quickly he would make an offer at the position offering up a wild ammount of money. The elders of the village had a consult and decided that they did indeed need the money that Beniko was offering, so they accepted his offer and he began his rule over Iwagakure. In his first year he had increased the net worth of Iwagakure by tripple the amount he had started with. People were happy and so was he. Kazekage: Natsuki Shirogane: Natsuki is a very selfish woman by nature, she has taken money from anyone and everyone she can. At age 30 she also took the throne as Kazekage and turned Sunagakure into a bandit town. She popped up seemingly out of nowhere about three years ago and took the town by force with her group of bandits that she had brought to the village. They had killed quite a few ninja that had hoped to help protect the village, but were not able to. As it stands Sunagakure is in ruins and is being pillaged for its limited resources. To not warrant the other villages to attack and help the village Natsuki still poses as the Kazekage to keep up appearances. Mizukage: Reika Rinha: Reika is the happiest of the six children her parents have. Her brothers and sisters all have a pessimistic outlook on life, as is the normal for those in Kirigakure. Reika is the oldest of the six kids and as such tries to lead by example for her siblings. About one hundred years ago a tradition had started that every hundred years a tournament would be held to see who the new Mizukage would be. This being a tournament year Reika had decided she was old enough to take a chance at fame. She entered her name and fought her way up the ranks. In her final fight she wound up killing her opponent by accident and this affected her in a most unsettling way. From that day forward she was very cautious about having any kind of fighting in her village and for this reason her people have suffered into poverty as bandits commonly raid their homes and steal all of their possessions. Raikage: Takeo Ranton: Takeo is an only child to a mother and father who died long ago. He is one of the last people alive from the long lost Black Lightning Users, The Ranton Clan. Takeo is a born protector as shown by his training and missions done when he was no more than just fifteen. His green hair is by choice. He dyes it every two weeks as he feels it will make him different than all of the other normal ninja of the world. He also calls himself the Green Flash. He is one of the only Kage that has earned his title by means of power. Takeo is now the Raikage of Kumogakure and at the age of eighteen he is the youngest one kage of all of the villages. Since he took control nothing has really changed in Kumogakure as is the way it has always been. Shikage: Kazumi Fuma: Kazmui is actually a woman of around thirty six years old, much to everyone elses mistake. She is a very fun loving woman and is seen as very ditsy. That is until she is in battle and then her real nature comes out. She is a very smart woman and a remarkable ninja. She's been the reigning Namikage for six years now and is running her village like a military group. Ninja are not outcast in this one village, instead, they are looked upon with the highest stature and acceptance. Kazumi is well known for her tight fitting clothes and her use of water jutsu. She is also known to be found nude after a few drinks in the local bar. Kazankage: Reiniko Sarutobi: Reiniko is much like a volcano in a way. He is very quiet and won't hurt anyone, that is unless you disturb him. If he is upset or disturbed he will attack with such ferrocity that you would rather fight a volcano. Reiniko has earned his was into the seat of Kazankage unlike the Kages of the main five villages. He's been known to sacrifice so that others may have a chance at life. He is currently missing his right eye and has many scars running along his body even at the age of twenty. Suiryukage: 'Minoru Hozuki: ' Minoru at a very young age took on the overly sarcastic and conceited attitude that is known in the Hozuki bloodline. She is a very attractive woman and is very aware of it. She uses this to her advantage in fights with men often using what she calls her twin boulders of doom technique and then quickly following that up with a quick slash of her giant blade. She is very nice at first until you say something that upsets her, then you might want to hide.